El Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by TinkOfAli
Summary: Especial de Navidad. Naruto quiere comprarle el regalo perfecto a Sasuke, asi que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su novio. Shonen Ai, AU.


**Titulo:** El Mejor Regalo de Navidad

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei. No gano nada con hacer esto, lo hago por mi y ustedes.

**Sumario:** Naruto quiere comprarle el regalo perfecto a Sasuke, asi que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su novio. Shonen Ai, AU

**Aclaraciones:** Es un mundo paralelo (AU) y los personajes se encuentran en nuestro mundo, no en el mundo Ninja. Un poco de OoC depende de donde se mire.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"...Texto..." Narración.

**Parejas:** SasuNaru o NaruSasu (no especifico), y se nombra el ItaDei.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Shonen Ai, AU

**Notas: **Este es mi primer One-shot, es una bella pareja y la historia esta basada en "Un regalo Mágico" que es un especial navideño de Mickey Mouse, es una hermosa historia que me lleno, Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>El Mejor Regalo de Navidad <strong>

La navidad es la época mas feliz del año, llena de deliciosos platillos, casas ahogadas en risas y por supuesto... regalos, sin embargo los regalos tal vez sean lo más complicado de toda la celebración ya que siempre tenemos problemas con el dinero o no sabemos qué sería perfecto para esa persona y quieres que sea el mejor regalo de su vida. Este regalo es corto y no totalmente especial, pero es un regalo mágico si lo regalas con amor a esa persona especial.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles muy animado, todo estaba nevado y había muchos adornos por la calle, era muy temprano en la mañana e iba secundado con su inseparable amigo Kyubi, un zorro color naranja con nueve colas que era muy animado y travieso. Naruto tenía un grueso saco para protegerse del frio y una bufanda, unos guantes y un gorro, ninguno de los anteriores a juego, a lo lejos se podía ver la sencillez de sus ropas. Naruto iba tocando su harmónica, instrumento de su corazón y con el cual se desenvolvía muy bien, de su instrumento salían las notas de los villancicos más alegres y la gente a su alrededor volteaba a mirarlo sonriente. El de cabellos rubios paro sus pasos frente a una vitrina en la que había una hermosa cadena de oro, era tan delicada e impactante que por su cabeza paso de inmediato la figura de su novio, sonriendo se acerco a la vitrina seguido de Kyubi.

- Mira, amigo – hablo con el zorro sin obtener respuesta – es una hermosa cadena para el reloj de Sasuke, ¿no te parece? – rio tocando el vidrio justo frente a la cadena.

Sasuke, su novio era el más hermoso hombre sobre la tierra ante los ojos azules de Naruto, estaban juntos desde el instituto y eran novios desde que ambos se declararon al mismo tiempo... literalmente. Había sido una conversación tensa, ambos habían decidido dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos después de varios años en los que ambos habían sufrido amando en silencio al otro y creyendo no ser correspondidos, entonces ambos se habían dicho las mismas al mismo tiempo "te quiero". Desde entonces habían estado juntos todo lo que podían y al terminar el instituto cada uno había tomado diferentes rumbos, mientras Sasuke iba a estudiar Negocios internacionales Naruto quería ser policía. Asi que para no separase ambos decidieron vivir juntos, después de todos ninguno de los dos tenia padres por diferentes razones y lo único que le quedaba a Sasuke era su hermano Itachi y el vivía con su novio Deidara. Asi las cosas se habían dado y ahora mismo Naruto volvía a casa después de haber ido a comprar un pequeño árbol de Navidad.

Sasuke tenía un reloj al cual amaba muchísimo, sería la segunda cosa que mas amaba en el mundo después de Naruto y eso era el reloj de sus padres, era un bellísimo reloj de oro para colgar pero él lo llevaba en un bolsillo. Ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres y lo último que le quedaba a Sasuke de esos mismos.

Naruto le sonrió a la vitrina cuando cayó en cuenta de un pequeño anuncio justo en la parte baja, estaba escrito con marcador rojo y decía "Cerramos a las 7:00" Naruto abrió los ojos.

- Tendremos que apurarnos

Y sin decir más acelero el paso seguido por el zorrito tras él, llego a un viejo edificio a la vista derruido, el edificio era de ladrillo y tenía una puerta roja pobremente decorada con una guirnalda sin gracia. Subió al segundo piso donde vivía el con su novio.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina terminando el desayuno navideño, en su mano tenia miles de cuentas de deudas todas escritas en rojo.

- Oh por dios – susurro mirando con afán cada una - ¿cómo es que es tanto dinero?

Costearse sus estudios el mismo había resultado ser todo un problema, su hermano se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y el se había negado, había sido una carga para su hermano toda la vida y no quería seguir siéndolo. Miro la ultima y se dejo caer agotado en una silla mirando por la ventana, la cocina era antigua y clásica y en ella cavia un pequeño comedor de madera que venía con la casa. Sasuke volvió a repasar las cuentas haciendo cuentas mentales cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y el conocido sonido de la harmónica de su novio inundar la casa con notas navideñas. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y se levanto de un salto mientras tiraba las facturas en uno de los cajones, lo que menos quería ahora era preocupar a Naruto. Salió a recibirlo y lo vio con un pequeño árbol en sus manos. Se acerco a él lentamente escuchando los sonidos que salían de la harmónica.

- Amo el sonido de tu harmónica – Sasuke lo beso en saludo – es como si la felicidad fuera descifrada en notas – dijo Sasuke abrazando a su novio mientras este embolia cuidadosamente la harmónica con un pedazo de tela – sería bueno un estuche para protegerla.

- Si, algún día – murmuro Naruto guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Algún día – repitió Sasuke mirando el bolsillo donde había guardado su novio la harmónica.

- Feliz Navidad – sonrió Naruto mientras lo pegaba mas a él – e traído el árbol.

- Y yo he hecho un omelette – dijo Sasuke acariciando a Kyubi.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y al entrar Sasuke miro con los ojos abiertos una de las facturas en el piso, seguro se le había caído de las manos. Sus preocupaciones acallaron cuando Kyubi se sentó en ella rápidamente como sabiendo que quería esconderla. Ambos se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban amenamente, finalmente Naruto miro a Sasuke levantándose a lavar los platos.

- ¿puedes darme la hora? – Sasuke le sonrió y saco el reloj mostrándoselo a Naruto – es hermoso tu reloj – dijo un tanto embelesado.

- Si, lo es – sonrió el pelinegro mirándolo - ¡oh por dios es tarde! – salto mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación por un abrigo.

Naruto llego a la puerta y la abrió, y en menos de un instante apareció Sasuke peleando con los guantes y la bufanda al mismo tiempo, se besaron en despedida y cada uno se dispuso a ir a su respectivo trabajo.

* * *

><p>Naruto llego a su trabajo tocando la harmónica felizmente y justo en la entrada se encontró con Orochimaru, su jefe, el hombre lo freno haciendo que Kyubi se estrellara contra sus piernas.<p>

- Llegas tarde – gruño el hombre.

- Pero si llego cinco minutos más temprano – replico Naruto ganándose una mirada gélida por su jefe.

- Ponte a trabajar

Fue la respuesta del de cabellos largos y se dio la vuelta. Naruto y Sasuke habían buscado trabajos, Sasuke trabajaba casi todos los días en un café-bar por las noches para pagar los créditos de su préstamo estudiantil, y aun en las vacaciones seguía trabajando buscando como comprar regalos, Naruto admiraba a su novio por eso y el mismo se encargaba de mimarme cada que llegaba a casa. Naruto había conseguido para esa navidad un empleo vendiendo árboles Navideños, no tenía ningún empleo fijo pero estaba buscando entrar en la escuela de Medicina, mientras tanto estaba estudiando idiomas y estas navidades necesitaba urgente dinero ya que quería comprarle algo lindo a Sasuke, con una sonrisa inicio su trabajo arreglando los árboles navideños para venderlos, asi que inicio a arreglarle las ramas y echarles nieve artificial encima. El día de trabajo siguió con varias ventas para alegría de Naruto ya que las propinas eran más y asi podría comprar la cadena pronto. Casi finalizando la jornada laboral Naruto termino de atender a una viejita que le dio una propina especialmente grande.

- ¡Gracias, baa-chan! – grito a la mujer mientras se alejaba y miro con alegría todas las propinas del día, con eso era más que suficiente para la cadena.

- Disculpe – lo llamo una voz suave desde atrás, Naruto volteo encontrándose con un sencillo hombre – quisiéramos comprar un árbol y...

- ¡ha venido al lugar correcto! – grito Orochimaru antes de que Naruto pudiese responder.

Orochimaru se encargo de mostrarle a la familia todos los arboles más costosos de la tienda, mientras que Naruto solo miraba con preocupación como los niños estaban asustados con la actitud de Orochimaru y la mujer de la familia lo estaba por los precios de los arboles.

- Disculpe, señor – interrumpió finalmente la tímida mujer – buscamos algo mas... económico – murmuro.

Naruto contemplo con ternura a la familia, debían ser muy unidos para venir todos juntos a comprar el árbol, eran un niño y una niña que al entrar estaban muy animados mirando los arboles, y sus padres se veían personas sencillas. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia un pequeño árbol casi escondido detrás de otro árbol mas grande, con una sonrisa supo que era lo que debería hacer.

- Disculpen – llamo Naruto atrayendo la atención de la familia y de Orochimaru – creo que he encontrado un árbol económico, ¿qué les parece?

La reacción fue la que esperaba, a la familia se le ilumino el rostro y el de Orochimaru se ensombreció aun más. Tragando saliva Naruto les mostro el árbol.

- ¡es perfecto! – gritaron los niños a coro mientras todos se acercaban.

- Pero yo les tengo también...

- Ya hemos elegido ese – espeto el esposo acallando a Orochimaru.

La familia se fue feliz con su árbol y Naruto mientras los veía marcharse sintió claramente el aura de su jefe justo antes de que lo agarrara de la solapa de la camisa. Paso lo que Naruto esperaba, Orochimaru le quito las propinas y lo despidió después de tirarlo a un cumulo de nieve. Naruto se quito la nieve del cabello y se quedo tirado en el piso soltando un gran suspiro recordando la cara sonriente de Sasuke al mirar su reloj, no salió de su mundo hasta que sintió a Kyubi lamiéndole la mejilla. Se sentó sobre la nieve y después se levanto sacudiéndose las ropas. Camino arrastrando los pies mientras Kyubi chillaba lamentosamente tras él como si entendiera la situación de su amo, El crepúsculo se termino justo cuando Naruto llego a la calle comercial por la que había pasado esa mañana, paro frente a la vitrina mirando la cadena y volviendo a ver a Sasuke con ella puesta mientras sonreía, la cadena era dorada con pequeños detalles en plata, era delicada pero se notaba seria y elegante, además que pequeños detalles se juntaban haciéndola ver hermosa. Esa cadena era la viva esencia de Sasuke y por eso al verla no podía evitar pensar en su amado novio.

- Mi Sasuke – murmuro tocando con extrema delicadeza el vidrio, exactamente en la parte donde su imaginación dibujaba la pálida mejilla de Sasuke.

Naruto metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones sin encontrar nada y luego reviso los bolsillos de su gran saco invernal solo encontrándose con su harmónica. La saco y contemplo embelesado, era dorada con un borde en pequeñas piedrecillas, la acaricio con una mano e inflo el pecho tomando una decisión, si el adoraba su harmónica eso no se compara por el amor que le tenía a Sasuke y sus ganas de comprarle un regalo inolvidable. Miro a Kyubi un tanto afligido y el zorro agacho sus orejas, sin embargo Naruto le sonrió mientras con su mano libre acariciaba sus cabellos.

- No te deprimas, le compraremos a Sasuke un regalo que nunca olvidara – el zorrito chillo un poco y Naruto se agacho para quedar casi a su altura – piensa en su cara sonriente cuando la vea, ¿no estarás tan feliz como yo al verlo sonreír? – el zorrito paro sus orejas de repente y sus colas se empezaron a batir, Naruto rio y acaricio un poco la cabeza levantándose.

Volvió a contemplar la vitrina donde Sasuke le seguía sonriendo en su imaginación con esa hermosa cadena, afirmo con fuerza la harmónica que lo había acompañado desde su infancia cuando Jiraiya antes de morir se la había regalado y enseñado a tocar. Trago saliva mirándola con nostalgia y finalmente se volteo dispuesto a comprar la cadena. Sin embargo al hacerlo su vista se fijo en que la vieja mujer dueña del negocio estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡espere! – grito mientras salía corriendo hasta llegar junto a la mujer – señora, no puede cerrar yo...

- Ya está cerrado, a esta hora siempre se cierra en navidad – la mujer no detuvo sus pasos y Naruto intentaba frenarla.

- Pero... – Naruto puso frente a la cara de la mujer la harmónica – iba a cambiar esto por una cadena – la mujer inspecciono el artefacto con ojo crítico por fin deteniéndose.

- Eso no vale mucho – sentencio finalmente la rubia mujer con grandes pechos volteándose de nuevo, Naruto contemplo su harmónica con la impotencia en sus ojos.

- Se lo suplico, le quiero regalar algo hermoso a mi novio y mi jefe no me ha pagado hoy – dijo dejando el orgullo de lado – el se pondrá muy feliz si yo...

- Lo lamento muchacho, feliz Navidad – lo corto la mujer y siguió con su camino.

Naruto miro de nuevo su harmónica y luego volvió su vista a la vitrina donde se veía la cadena, Sasuke ya no aparecía en su imaginación, se deslizo por la pared hasta caer al piso y con un gran suspiro inicio a tocar notas tristes con su harmónica, sabiendo que ya no tenía cara para ver a Sasuke, Kyubi acompaño las notas con sonidos lastimeros.

Unos pasos más allá, la mujer detuvo sus pasos al oír la hermosa música y volteo a mirar al rubio con tres líneas en cada mejilla. Sonrió un poco acercándose lentamente disfrutando el sonido.

- Bueno – murmuro la mujer llamando de inmediato la atención de Naruto – estoy segura de que esos sonidos no son fáciles de lograr para una harmónica cualquiera, después de todo... ven aquí ¿cuál era la cadena?

Naruto se levanto de un brinco con una gran sonrisa mientras corría tras la mujer dentro de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Naruto llego junto a la puerta de su departamento con un hermoso regalo envuelto en papel azul y con un moño color plata, la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo emocionado que estaba por haber llegado victorioso a su hogar. Se saco el gorro color naranja y los guantes azules metiendo cada prenda en uno de los bolsillos del un poco roído abrigo, abrió su bufanda roja y escondió la pequeña y delicada caja tras su espalda estirando su mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta. Entro al lugar sintiendo el calorcito agradable de la chimenea encendida, en el sofá justo al frente de las llamas se podía ver la cabeza de Sasuke que al oír el sonido de la puerta volteo a verle con energía.<p>

- ¡amor! – lo llamo mientras palmeaba el sitio vacio junto a él – ven aquí

Naruto asi lo hizo detallando el lugar, Sasuke llegaba más temprano que el del trabajo y se había encargado de iluminar el pequeño árbol que había comprado esa mañana y además tenía unos bocadillos sobre el comedor y Naruto los podía oler desde la sala. Contemplo la chimenea decorada por una guirnalda repleta de bolas y lucecitas, sobre la chimenea no había mas que dos portarretratos, uno contenía la primera fotos que se habían tomado juntos como pareja y ambos tenían el uniforme del instituto, en la otra había una foto que se habían tomado hace poco donde ambos estaban abrazados. Con bonitos recuerdos en su mente Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Ya es tarde, creo que es hora de los regalos – saludo Naruto sacando de su espalda la caja y mostrándosela a Sasuke, al menor se le ilumino el rostro y antes de coger la caja beso de nuevo a Naruto.

- Gracias – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo la caja entre sus manos con ansiedad que no pudo ocultar.

El pelinegro abrió el regalo y con delicadeza saco la cadena con dos de sus dedos, Naruto lo contemplo ansioso por ver su reacción al igual que Kyubi. Sasuke contemplo embelesado la delicada pieza.

- La vi y supe que era para ti, es una cadena para que cuelgues tu reloj, ¿no te parece genial? – dijo animado Naruto – cuélgale el reloj y te la pongo – Naruto estaba que rebosaba de alegría.

Sasuke intento ocultar la mirada melancólica que apareció en sus ojos y apretó contra su pecho la pieza.

- Yo... – Sasuke se mordió el labio - ¿porque mejor no me tocas algo con tu harmónica para que te entregue tu regalo? – lo animo Sasuke.

Naruto se tenso y quiso fundirse con el sofá mientras le enviaba una mirada asustada a Kyubi, la mano de Sasuke sobre su rodilla lo hizo tragar duro.

- Mejor pasemos al regalo – dijo riendo nerviosamente, Sasuke sonrió asintiendo sin problemas.

Sasuke saco de detrás de su espalda una caja color rojo con un moño amarillo pulcramente hecho a mano, extendió la caja hasta ponerla sobre las rodillas de Naruto.

- Anda, ábrelo – animo Sasuke.

Naruto le sonrió dándole un beso mariposa en la mejilla y deshaciendo el papel regalo con una gran sonrisa, su sonrisa se desvaneció al abrir la caja y ver su interior, era un hermoso cofre para guardar su harmónica, estaba hecho de terciopelo negro que le daba un toque elegante y su interior era de un fino terciopelo anaranjado, su color favorito.

- Un cofre para mi harmónica – murmuro Naruto – es hermoso – sonrió volteando hacia Sasuke.

- Casi tanto como mi cadena – respondió Sasuke aun apretujando la cadena contra su pecho – anda quiero ver que tal queda tu harmónica dentro

- Bueno, Sasuke – susurro Naruto – yo... – Naruto trago saliva – yo vendí mi harmónica para comprarte esa cadena asi que... – los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron.

- Oh, Naruto – susurro – pero esa harmónica era tan importante para ti yo... gracias por la cadena, es perfecta para mi reloj – finalizo Sasuke abrazando al rubio y ambos se apretujaron – pero yo... – Sasuke rio por lo bajo – yo vendí mi reloj para comprarte ese cofre.

Naruto se separo de golpe del pelinegro y ambos centraron su mirada en el otro por varios segundos sintiendo la profundidad de ese momento, ambos sabían lo importante que era para el otro la armónica y el reloj respectivamente, y el hecho de que el uno hubiera cambiado su objeto más preciado por el otro era solo una pequeña muestra de todo el amor que ambos se profesaban. Finalmente ambos estallaron en carcajadas antes de besarse con más ánimo que la anterior vez.

- No puedo creer que hallas cambiado tu armónica por mi – murmuro Sasuke mirando embelesado su cadena.

- ¿como no lo vas a creer? – sonrió Naruto posando su cabeza junto a la de Sasuke – tu eres toda la música que yo necesito – Sasuke rio mientras empujaba sin ganas a Naruto por su ocurrencia.

- Qué cosas dices – dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Después de eso ambos le entregaron a Kyubi sus regalos, Naruto le dio un hueso ya que tenía complejo de perro y Sasuke un suéter navideño para el pequeño zorro. Ambos se abrazaron quedando muy juntos mirando el fuego, cada uno sosteniendo con fuerza sus respectivos regalos muestra clara de su amor. Sin embargo ahora todo era felicidad, Naruto ya estaba pensando en ahorrar para comprarle devuelta a Sasuke su preciado reloj, y a su vez Sasuke hacia cuentas para ver cuando podría ir a recuperar la amada harmónica de Naruto. Ambos pensamientos se quedaron en sus mentes.

- Feliz Navidad, amor – murmuro Sasuke cuando se oyeron las campanas anunciando la media noche.

- Feliz Navidad, mi Sasuke – le susurro en el oído Naruto antes de darse un tierno beso en los labios.

Con el tiempo ambos cumplieron sus deseos de navidad para su aniversario y ambos recuperaron sus objetos preciados sabiendo que un regalo hecho con amor era el mejor regalo. Pero mejor que un regalo era tener a la persona amada junto a ti.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este es mi primer One-shot, nunca se me había ocurrido una historia corta. La historia se me ocurrió expresarla de manera tierna y muy romántica, ese era mi objetivo y espero haberlo logrado. Los invito a visitar mis otros dos FanFic, uno está completo y el otro en proceso, uno es de Harry Potter y en el que aun estoy trabajando es NaruSasu, ¡miren mi perfil y lean si les gusto esta historia!

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, que pasen esta y muchas más junto a su alma gemela XD, y si aun no la tienen ¡que la encuentren!


End file.
